


Crossing Blades, Once Upon a Time

by Settiai



Category: Kill Bill
Genre: Community: 3_ships, F/F, I Saw Three Ships, Knifeplay, Multi, Pre-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of three women, once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Blades, Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky_V](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_V/gifts).



> Originally written for I Saw Three Ships 2010 and posted [on the exchange's website](http://sesa.zvilikestv.net/2010/43c.html).

Beatrix Kiddo gasped, her back arching under her as she finally orgasmed despite her best attempts to control the involuntary reaction. Her breathing was rough and erratic as she rolled over onto her side, looking Copperhead directly in the eyes for the first time since their tryst had begun a good forty-five minutes earlier.

Vernita Green raised an eyebrow. Her face was covered in sweat, and Beatrix suspected it would be just as flushed as her own if the skin tone was lighter. "Ain't you gonna say something?"

"It's about time?" Beatrix suggested, tilting her head.

Vernita snorted, rolling her eyes as she reached over to pick up one of her knives from where she'd laid it on the small table beside the bed. Beatrix tensed slightly; most people wouldn't have even noticed it, but Vernita's eyes narrowed as she tenderly balanced the blade between her fingers.

"Relax, bitch," Vernita said, her gaze drifting over Beatrix's body. "If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead." She held up the knife, her eyes flickering toward it for just a second. "This is just a bit of fun."

Beatrix sat up, crossing her arms in front of her chest, holding them just a little below her breasts. "Do you really think I trust you with a blade anywhere near my skin?"

Vernita smiled. It almost looked predatory. "'Course not," she replied. "You ain't no fucking fool."

"You damn well better believe it," Beatrix said, her eyes still on the blade.

If anything, Vernita's smile grew. "Makes it more fun that way anyhow."

Even though Beatrix saw it coming, she wasn't quite fast enough to moved out of the way when Vernita lunged at her. She hissed, more out of anger at her own failure than anything else, as Vernita maneuvered her onto her stomach and trapped her arms behind her.

"I wouldn't move too much if I was you," Vernita whispered, her lips brushing Beatrix's ear a bit.

The blade felt light on her back, like a feather tickling her, but Beatrix knew that it would only take a tiny bit more pressure for it to pierce the skin. Her breathing hitched slightly, her arousal growing despite her irritation, but she was careful not to move. All it would take was one sudden movement that Vernita wasn't expecting to give Beatrix yet another scar to add to her collection.

There was a quiet sound on the other side of the room, barely more than a whispered moan. It sounded as loud as a shotgun blast to Beatrix's ears.

Vernita stopped suddenly. The knife's blade was resting at the top of Beatrix's back, just below her neck, but it was no longer moving. Vernita leaned down to press a kiss on the skin beside the knife, her lips lingering there for just a second too long, before she pulled away - taking the knife with her.

There was a slight movement, and Beatrix felt the pressure on her back disappeared as Vernita moved off of her and stood up beside the bed. "Leaving so soon?" Beatrix asked. She pointedly glanced at her sword, resting on a chair a few feet away. "I had some ideas of my own."

"Sure you did, Black Mamba." Vernita rolled her eyes, muttering as she leaned down to pick up her discarded bra and underwear. "I still say I should have been the damn Black Mamba. Whoever heard of a motherfucking blonde haired, blue eyed Black Mamba."

"Fuck you, Vernita," Beatrix said calmly.

Vernita laughed, sounding almost as if she meant it as she finished fastening her bra. She leaned over to press a quick kiss on Beatrix's bare shoulder. "Maybe next time."

Pulling away, Beatrix ran her fingers over the blade of the knife that Vernita had left lying beside her on the bed. "It needs sharpened," she said matter-of-factly.

Ignoring her remark, Vernita glanced over at the darkened corner of the room "Enjoying the show?"

Beatrix raised an eyebrow. She was careful not to let her gaze follow Vernita's.

"Don't give me that look, bitch," Vernita said, not even looking at Beatrix. "Did you really think I didn't know she was sitting in the fucking corner, getting off on watching us? O-Ren told me all about these little games that the two of you play." She laughed a little. "That's fucking half the reason I showed up in the first place."

"The hell you knew, Copperhead."

There was movement in the corner, and a moment later Elle Driver slipped out of the darkness. The skirt she was wearing was just a little off-kilter, and her face was somewhat flushed, but otherwise there was no sign that she had been playing voyeur for the past hour.

Vernita just shook her head, looking amused.

For a few seconds, none of them said anything. Then the irritation on Elle's face seemed to fade away. Elle laughed, a course sound that made Beatrix tense up simply from the sound.

Elle walked over to the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Beatrix's head. Beatrix barely resisted the urge to pull away. It was easier if they didn't touch, if they only watched and listened. Physical contact always made things between them more difficult.

"I would have thought you would be in Bill's bed tonight," Beatrix said casually, trying to hide her discomfort. "Oh, of course. He left for Hong Kong this morning, did he not?" She waited a few seconds. "Without you."

Elle's expression darkened. "Without you either." Her good eye flickered to Vernita for a moment before coming back to focus on Beatrix. "Without any of us."

"Tell us something we didn't already goddamn know." Vernita stretched, reaching up to unfasten her bra again and let it drop back to the floor. "If I can't have a good kill, then a good fuck is the next best thing. That's the only reason I'm here."

Beatrix laughed. "Keep telling yourself, Vernita," she said, her eyes light. "You almost sounded like you believed it that time."

"Fuck you, Bea," Vernita shot back.

Without warning, she walked over and kissed Elle, her hands working the buttons on Elle's shirt as did. Beatrix watched, her breathing coming out a little faster as the pale shirt fell to the floor to reveal even paler skin. Vernita's hand slipped up to play with the eye patch that Elle wore.

Elle pulled away sharply. "How exactly do you plan on any of us doing any fucking?" she asked. Don't touch that remained unspoken, but the message was clear.

Beatrix glanced over at her sword. A moment later, Vernita did the same, her mouth twisting into a grin as she dropped back down on the bed beside Beatrix. "Black Mamba, sometimes I like the way you think."

Elle followed their gaze, her lips pursing together. She shook her head as she reached up to unclasp her bra, but she didn't argue as she sat down on the other side of Beatrix.

Beatrix watched her warily, waiting for the attack she knew was coming. When it happened, though, it came from an unexpected direction. Before she knew what was happening, Vernita had tackled her again, tangling her legs in hers as she kissed her.

Then there was a third body wrapping around them, a kiss pressed against Beatrix's shoulder even as Vernita kissed her lips. Another hand slipped between her legs, its pale twin playing with one of Vernita's breasts.

None of them said anything else. They didn't have to.


End file.
